What a girl Wants
by Catness
Summary: Song fic, not very short. Danny and Mary talk about their relationship.


AN: New songfic, "What A Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera. Any feedback is welcome.

* * *

**What a girl Wants**

By Cat

As Danny sat on the porch the birds chirped and there was no other sound but the nature of any backyard of a crowded city like Las Vegas. It had been multiple weeks since he and Mary had talked about marriage. It was only just now that he realised that he missed her. Things had been unusual for the pair recently; they had both been busy and had rarely talked within the period of time. The times they did talk though had been filled with uncomfortable silences. Danny wished for this period of their relationship to be over. His heart told him that it would be. His head, though, was a different story.

"Danny?" Mary's voice broke through his thoughts. At first he thought he was dreaming but then he turned and saw it was real.

"Hi." Danny said, with a lack of knowing what else to say. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and framed her face.

"Could we talk?" She asked with a shy look towards her feet.

"Sure." Danny stood up and ushered her into his house. With a gesture to the couch he instructed her to take a seat, before asking if she wanted anything to drink.

He sat down with her after getting her a drink. "So, what is this about?"

"It's about us." Mary said quietly, in a voice barely audible to Danny. "I'd like to thankyou." The look of surprise on Danny's face was more than enough for Mary to continue. "You've been a great friend, you've made me happy every time I've been sad, wiped away all my tears and helped me a lot with my problems. You've been there for me when I've cried myself to sleep and you've always been great. You spent hours with me when I had no-one else to spend them with. You were my first and you have always been my only best friend. I couldn't ask for a greater friend."

_-What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free..._

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe-_

"I also want to apologise. You're proposal caught me off-guard. I've always wanted it, but back in the lift added to the problem. I just needed some time to think. I guess that the only reason I came here now to tell you this was that I've missed you, I've missed talking to you." Danny's childhood friend took a deep breath and looked at her feet blissfully.

Danny's eyes rested on her with a deep sorrow that he felt for no-one other than her. He felt guilty; he always had and probably always would. His guilt was extensive for their relationship. He had made so many mistakes and had always felt unsure to take the next step. He had surprised both of them with an impromptu proposal. This obviously made her feel uncomfortable. He could understand it though; about a couple of months earlier, in a lift, he had told her that he wasn't ready, then to go off to war, come back and to ask her to get married straight away... it must have been confusing.

"It's just so confusing." Mary looked up and her eyes met Danny's. "I always pictured us together. White-picket fence, five kids, and ten dogs. Sunday dinners with your father, the family business in your hands and us sitting on the back porch watching the sunset. It was a dream. But you made parts of it come true and you saved me multiple times from my father. I'm sorry for putting you so high on that pedestal but that was- I guess- the only thing that kept me from going over the edge. Everything-"

"I understand." Danny interrupted.

_-Like a rock, you waited so patiently, while I got it together _

_While I figured it out I only looked, but I never touched _

_'Cause in my heart was a picture of us _

_Holding hands, making plans _

_And lucky for me, you understand- _

Mary looked back at him suddenly.

"Anything you want and wanted was and will always be yours. I was a little confused when you told me all your feelings back in the elevator. It was just that everything was expected from me as it was. The thing about the white-picket fence and all that, I don't really want to take over my Dad's business, let alone the fact of marriage. It just scared me, I was just not ready for all of that, or at least I thought so." Danny looked up at her. "When I came back from the marines, I had thought about marriage and you a lot. It seemed that I had taken all my life just telling myself that I'm not ready for a commitment like that. But when bullets started flying then you start to think that you've wasted all that time just knowing the special someone."

Danny smiled sweetly at her as she looked slightly surprised.

"We've known each other since we were two. We've been best friends ever since. I was stupid to tell you all that stuff in the elevator. You were right though, I was scared to lose you after my mother, and I saw many friends die in the marines. It made me start to think. I guess I was a little hasty to ask you like that, I was just so messed up after doing all that stuff in the marines. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible when I returned. It just seemed like we hadn't talked in years and we haven't really sat down and talked about much apart from work in ages."

Mary opened her mouth to say something, only to be hushed by Danny.

"You've been there for me." Danny said quietly. "Through my mother dieing and through school and you were there every time I ever needed to talk. Thankyou."

_-What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free..._

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly _

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me- _

Mary opened her mouth to speak again. "I'm actually glad that you asked me when you did. I was starting to think that you were trying to ignore what has happened during our relationship. You actually took the extra step; I was unsure whether you would after that incident in the elevator." Mary looked away for a moment before blushing.

Danny watched her quietly; he did not dare to ask for her to say what she was thinking.

Mary turned back after a moment and looked Danny in the eye. "Are you sure that you're ready?"

_-A weaker man might have walked away_

_But you had faith strong enough to move_

_Over and understand while I got it together _

_While I figured it out _

_They say, "If you love something, let it go _

_If it comes back, it's yours; that's how you know."_

_It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure _

_And you're ready and willing to give me more-_

"Yes, I am sure." Danny said without removing his eyes from the attention of her eyes. "I need to be with you. I can't stand this tense silence between us."

_-What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free _

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly _

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me-_

"I need to be with you too." Mary said. "I want to stay with you forever."

Danny leaned closer towards her and took her hands. Leaning closer still he kissed her gently. "I love you Mary, I always have and I always will." he said as he rubbed the back of her hands gently with his thumb. "You're the only one."

Mary looked away. She had said the same to him before he left for the marines.

_-Somebody sensitive and tough _

_Somebody there when the going gets rough _

_Every night he'll be giving his love_

_To just one girl, one girl, one _

_Somebody cool but real tender too_

_Somebody, baby, just like you_

_Can keep me hanging around with_

_The one who always knew_

_And I'm thanking you _

_For being there for me-_

Danny stood up and then sat next to her on the couch. He squeezed her hand gently.

She looked towards him and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Mary Connell," Danny began. "You've been my friend ever since we were kids, you have always been there for me, through thick and thin. You've always helped me when I was down and you've always been great to talk to." Danny slipped the diamond ring off from Mary's right hand and held it for a moment. It had been his mother's, but that was one of the reasons he wanted Mary to have it. "Will you marry me Mary, and be my lawfully wedded wife?"

_-What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free..._

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly _

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me-_

"Yes Danny McCoy." She replied with tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She smiled as Danny slipped his mother's ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

Planting a gentle kiss onto her lips, he hugged her gently and pulled away after a moment. They smiled at each other for a moment.

_-What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free _

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly _

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me-_

"Anything you want or need, you can have from me." Danny said gently giving his charming smile of reassuring comfort. "I will be there."

_-And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly..._

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me...-_

**THE END**

* * *

AN: I guess that this fic was very boring. But I am currently trying to update "Turn back time." So I guess that this can keep you all going. Any feedback is welcome. 


End file.
